A three-dimensional graphics engine is an algorithm implementation set by using which a representation form such as a polygon or a curve is abstracted from a real substance, related computation is performed in a computer, and a final image is output. By using the three-dimensional graphics engine, scenario creation, object processing, scenario rendering, event processing, and the like can be performed. A playback request needs to be sent for each sound playback activity triggered in a scenario of the three-dimensional graphics engine, and a sound is played after the playback request is processed.
In a related technology, during playback request processing, a playback request sent by a sound source is first received, and the received playback request is then processed, so as to control the sound source, which sends the playback request, to play a sound. For example, if playback requests sent by a sound source A and a sound source B are received, the playback requests sent by the sound source A and the sound source B are processed, so as to control the sound source A and the sound source B to play sounds; or if playback requests sent by a sound source A, a sound source B, and a sound source C are received, the playback requests sent by the sound source A, the sound source B, and the sound source C are processed, so as to control the sound source A, the sound source B, and the sound source C to play sounds.
In the related technology, because a received playback request is processed during playback request processing, that is, each received playback request is processed once the playback request sent by a sound source is received, when a sound to be played by the sound source that sends the playback request cannot be received by a recipient, the playback request sent by the sound source is still processed in the related technology to control the sound source to play the sound, which results in relatively low resource utilization.